The Strike Team
by Wind4
Summary: A great story for those maybe above 10. It has a bit of humor, and it's about Zoids! WOW!
1. Default Chapter

The Strike Team By: Wind  
  
G'day, I'm Wind. This is my first Zoid's fanfic so please read it ^^. GO WIND IN STORY. Ahem sorry what I'm supposed to say is: Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any of their Characters. But I own Wind and Jimmeh! Mwahhaha. Uh. Sorry nevermind. Bye! *takes a cookie and walks off bumping into poles as he goes along* (stupid word's auto bold if you put a * action thingo)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"This is Jimmy." Said a pilot while in combat. "Jimmy, I got bogeys on my back near your coordinates. Can you help me here?" Responded a voice over the com-link. "Roger than Wind." A blue Shield Liger bounded off toward the east toward his companion. Nearby there was a corpse of a defeated Guysack. Wow Wind's really getting revved up! "UGH! GO DOWN DAMN YOU!" Wind yells and presses several buttons and pushing two leavers forward. The blue Blade Liger runs toward an opposing Zabre Fang and two yellow blades flick out from either side of the Liger. Yellow energy hums with the speed of rushing wind flicking by, two ion boosters pop out from the top of the Liger and activate. The Zabre Fang attempts to dodge but doesn't get out of the way in time, the blades make contact with it's left legs and slice them off, rendering the Zabre Fang in a Combat Freeze. "God, Wind why'd you have to call me! You don't need help, theres only a Hellcat left and its stealth capabilities are useless now!" Jimmy bellowed over com-link. "Yeah well. never mind." Wind snapped sticking out his tongue. "Guess I'll take it out for you." And Jimmy flicks a switch, targets the remaining Zoid, until the scope turns red and two words can be read. Locked On, and fires 20 missiles at the Hellcat. The Hellcat is blown to smithereens. "Wow that was a FUN battle." Wind commented. "Yeah, we should be getting our prize money right about. now." Jimmy replies smugly while reading a notice on his Zoid's screen.  
  
Back at the Strike Team's base. "Oh my god! We already have a new challenger! A week into Zoid battling and we're already almost at the top of Class C! Everyone must think we're weak, or they wouldn't be challenging us so much!" Wind yelled frustrated. "Heh, well these battles are rather unfair. Always outnumbered. Whether it be 3-2, or 4-2 even 5-2! We'll always win!" "I was thinking of getting a new team member. Preferably with a Liger, and who has awesome combat tactics and moves!" "Good idea. I'll post a notice on the ZBC notice board for a new member." Jimmy nods while opening Word on his computer ((lol)). "Ok how's this sound: Strike Team looking for new melee combat fighter. Must be a good fighter with past experience, a Liger of some sort and team commitment." "Sounds good. Post it now."  
  
Next day ((I love time traveling ^^)) "Ok, we're up against the Lurkers. They're supposed to be a team full of Guysacks that actually burrow under the ground, not like that Guysack I murdered last round." Wind smirks. "Pft, too easy Wind. What's the prize money?" "Lemme look. 10,000 credits. Wow. That's more than our average paycheck" "When is it held?" "In about." Wind checks his watch. "About 10 minutes, home ground. 50 miles away." "Next time tell me a few days ahead! I suppose you forgot because you were flirting with some girl again?" "Actually. No, I was upgrading the Blade Liger's paint job." Jimmy frowns. "Oh well let's go."  
  
Something that looks like a meteor appears from the sky. It hits the ground with a gigantic boom, louder than thunder. A few seconds pass by and a white judge appears. "Warning. The area in a 40mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. All unauthorized personnel leave immediately." The Judge says. It repeats the message for a few minutes and it looks around. "Battle field set up. Zoids ready. FIGHT!" Immediately the Guysacks burrow down. Lumps of ground pop up and approach the Ligers in a line. "You go that way, I go that way." Wind says "I go this way and you go that way?" "Yep." Shots from the ground miss the Shield Liger by inches. "Mmm, k. The Shield Liger jumps up and fires a 40mm cannon toward one of the lumps. A Guysack pops up. "Hi there. I'm Jimmy, and I'm gonna give you a system freeze." The Guysack immediately attempts to burrow down, but too late. The Shield Liger is upon it with its shield and gives it a system freeze. "Told ya." A few miles away, Wind has already dispatched the Guysack's right pincer. "Boring." "Wind, will ya stop toying with it and get rid of it already?" Jimmy yells as Wind slowly dodges a shot from the tail on purpose. "But where's the fun in that? I wanna give them a run for their money." "Shut up and do it!" "Oh ok" Wind pushes a few buttons and pushes the leavers back up, slicing the tail off, while also disabling the Zoid. "Game over." Wind comments. "Man, these Liger pilots are too good." Mumbles the Guysack pilot. He pushes a button and a little ding-dong noise chimes on Wind's computer. You got cash!  
  
"Ok, we'll be moving up a rank if we win our next battle, which is against the best of Rank C." Jimmy says joyfully. "Ok, Rank B here we come. Hey look I got more points that you." He looks at his screen. Wind yells joyfully. "Haha! I'm a whole 100 individual points ahead of you!!! Wind-169, Jimmy 57." "Show off." Jimmy mutters gloomily.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
So how'd you like it? Who thinks my character's COOL? OH ME ME! Thanks for your time and look out for: The Strike Team Part 2 ^^ That's all from your friendly Wind person who bumps into poles while eating cookies. Bye Buh! *Walks of eating cookies and bumps into poles* (Gotta kill word one of these days.) 


	2. The Strike Team Part 2

The Strike Team By: Wind  
  
Hey again! This is Wind. well duh. Who else. Well anyways here I go: Disclaimer: I don't own Zoid or any of it's character's. I do own the character in the story ^^ Jimmeh and Wind! Adios! *walks off eating a cookie while walking into poles*  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ding-Dong, You got Mail! A message shows up on the Computer, in the Strike Team's base. "Hi, I read your notice on the ZBC boards, and I wanted to join your team. I've heard all about you, since your going to advance rank if you win the next battle you'll need some help. I have experience as a mercenary, and I have a modified Blade Liger, with four blades on the side instead. I name it the Slash Liger. Email me back, James." "Wow, nice. He sounds good." Wind commented "Hmm. I recon we hire him for a while and see how good he is." "Ok, I'll get back on the reply immediately."  
  
A day later Wind was sleeping in his bed when he was awaked by knocking. Being the room next to the door he got up drowsily and opened the door. There stood a man about 6'2 with brownish red hair. The man cried out "Hi! The names James. I'm your new team mate! This is my companion: The Slash Liger." He points behind him. As he turns back, a thump can be heard. Wind has fallen asleep. After all it IS 6:00am. Wind woke up a bit later to find Jimmy ((JIMMEH! Sorry had to say that.)) in the computer room, monitoring the Slash Liger's abilities in combat. "Morning Wind, the pancakes are on the table." He said absentmindedly as Wind walked in. "Ok." Wind picks up a pancake and walks toward to screen. "Wow, he's good, 4 Rev Raptors down with not a scratch. His speed. amazing! Its higher than mine! 225km!" "Well. He is more experienced than us." "Bleh" Wind smirks and gets into the Blade Liger. "Here James. Time to rumble." Wind says as his computerized image appears in the Simulation. "Ah Wind lets roll then." James replies.  
  
"Mobilize!" Wind and James yell in unison. At once both the blades from each Liger protract and energize up with the hum of energy. Wind and James charge toward each other, and at the last instant, Wind jumps and fires a shot in the air at James, landing and skids to a halt as he turns. He continues on toward James as he's disabled now with boosters on. "Bye James." "Not so easy mate." James grins. A two flaps appear on the head and on the chest and a Hyper Particle Shield appears. "Two can play it at that game." Wind flips a switch and he too has his shield up. The two collide. Thinking fast Wind turns a knob, thus making the blades point forward. Slowly but forcefully Wind gets past the Energy Shield. Wind's twin blades slowly pierce the Slash Liger's shield systems and the shield shuts down. "Match point." Wind jumps and uses his claws whist slashing James. Combat Freeze. "Nice! Your good for a new team!" James commented. "Thank you. I trained everyday for years and years, so it's only natural I'm this good."  
  
"Guys, we're versing the Dooms Squad next. They have, a Shield Liger, Gojula and a Zabre Fang. Prize money is the average 5000 credits and you can get loads of individual points from the Gojula, so don't hurt it too much. It's a 2vs2 match, I'll sit out and you two can murder them. I recon their going to use, their Shield Liger and Gojula. Its about a weeks times, so get training." Jimmy informed Wind and James after the simulation ended.  
  
A weeks later ((time traveling goodness)) "This is Wind. I'm scanning the field now, cover me while I look for their initial starting positions James." "I copy." "Found em! Gojulas is closest to me, I'll take that, but they took out the Zabre Fang, you take it out, since your faster." "Ok." The judge capsule falls down and the judge appears. "Warning. The area in a 20mile radius is a designated Zoid battlefield. All unauthorized personnel leave immediately." It says in it's hollow metallic voice. "Battle field set up. Zoids ready. FIGHT!" It finshes swinging the red and blue hands of it. "Go James!" "Don't sweat it." A shell lands near Wind. Guess I better get moving he thinks to himself. He runs toward to Gojula, dodging shells and Wind pulls two leavers presses a button, and two blades protract and energize. Wind passes the Gojula and slices it in half. It's out of commission. Meanwhile James is attacking the Zabre Fang and is pulling off the same move as Wind. He pulls two leavers and presses two buttons. All four blades protract and energize and slice the Zabre Fang's legs off. "The winner is. THE STRIKE TEAM!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok this was kinda short, I actually did it the same day as the first, right about 30 mins before midnight ^^. *walks off eating pies- uh I mean cookies and banging- I mean walking into poles* 


End file.
